The present disclosure relates to a method for growing metal oxide nanowires and a patterned metal oxide device fabricated using the same, and more particularly, to a method of growing metal oxide nanowires by ion implantation and patterned metal oxide device fabricated using the same.
As an interest in the research and development of nanowires has continuously and rapidly increased, studies on methods for synthesis of various nanowires, the analysis of the properties of nanowires, and the fields of application of nanowires have been actively conducted. To develop devices to which nanowires are applied, technology for controlling the synthesis of nanowires is necessarily required.
Studies on the position, number, density and the like of nanowires have been largely conducted in three directions. These studies include studies on the development of devices by the movement and assembly of nanowires synthesized in large amounts, studies on the development of a technology for controlling the number and position of nanowires by the control of synthesis of nanowires and on the application of the technology to devices, and the changes in physical and chemical properties of individual nanowires by the control of the size and shape thereof.
Particularly, methods combined with nanoscale lithography, which have been mainly used in the prior art, involve complex processes, or are limited to research technologies unsuitable for mass production. Thus, these methods become a big obstacle to the application of nanowires to various devices and the mass production of nanowires.
In previous studies, the literature (Daniel S. Engstrom, Veronica Savu, Xueni Zhu, Ian Y. Y. Bu, William I. Milne, Juergen Brugger, and Peter Boggild, NanoLett., 2011, 11, 1568-1574 “High Throughput Nanofabrication of Silicon Nanowire and CarbonNanotube Tips on AFM Probes by Stencil-Deposited Catalysts”) discloses fabricating AFM probes by synthesizing one-dimensional Si nanostructures and one-dimensional structures such as CNTs on cantilever arrays by depositions of catalysts using a nanostencil lithography technique.
In addition, the literature (Aur'eliePierret, Mo”iranocevar, Silke L Diedenhofen, Rienk E Algra, E Vlieg, Eugene C Timmering, Marc A Verschuuren, George W G Immink, Marcel A Verheijen, and Erik P A M Bakkers, Nanotechnology, 2010, 21, 065305 “Generic nano-imprint process for fabrication of nanowire arrays”) discloses fabricating two-dimensional nanostructure arrays by forming poly-di-methyl-siloxane (PDMS) stamps on a substrate using a nanoimprint technique and depositing catalysts at certain intervals on the substrate using the formed stamps.
Moreover, the literature (Gu, G.; Zheng, B.; Han, W. Q.; Roth, S.; Liu, J. Nano Lett. 2002, 2, 849-851. “Tungsten Oxide Nanowires on Tungsten”) discloses synthesizing metal oxide nanowires by a vapor-solid (VS) mechanism and oxidizing a tungsten substrate at high temperature to grow the nanowires.
Further, the literature (Ham, J.; Shim, W.; Kim, D. H.; Lee, S.; Roh, J.; Sohn, S. W.; Oh, K. H.; Voorhees, P. W.; Lee, W. Nano Lett. 2009, 9, 2867-2872. “Direct Growth of Compound Semiconductor Nanowires by On-Film Formation of Nanowires Bismuth Telluride”) discloses synthesizing BiTe nanowires by a compressive stress method.
Among methods for synthesizing nanowires, the compressive stress method does not require a catalyst and a precursor, and thus the process is easy and convenient. Also, the compressive stress method is easy to apply to devices. However, the compressive stress method according to the prior art has problems in that, because synthesis should be performed at a relatively high temperature, it is difficult to fabricate nanowire devices, and it is also difficult to form precise patterns.